Little River County, Arkansas
}} Little River County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas.As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,171. The county seat is Ashdown. As of 1983 Little River County is no longer included in the Texarkana, TX-AR Metropolitan Statistical Area. Little River County, Arkansas, was added to the SMSA in 1973. History Little River County is Arkansas's 59th county, formed from Sevier County on March 5, 1867, and named for the Little River. The county is separated from all other surrounding counties in the state by water (a characteristic shared only with neighboring Miller County), with the Little River, Millwood Lake and the Red River forming the boundaries of the county within the state. Little River County is also one of several dry counties within the state of Arkansas, prohibiting the sale of alcohol. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (5.8%) is water. It is the third-smallest county in Arkansas by land area and fourth-smallest by total area. Major highways *Future Interstate 49 * U.S. Highway 59 * U.S. Highway 71 * Highway 32 * Highway 41 * Highway 108 Adjacent counties *Sevier County (north) *Howard County (northeast) *Hempstead County (east) *Miller County (southeast) *Bowie County, Texas (south) *McCurtain County, Oklahoma (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 13,628 people, 5,465 households, and 3,912 families residing in the county. The population density was 26 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 6,435 housing units at an average density of 12 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 74.52% White, 21.27% Black or African American, 1.45% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.86% from other races, and 1.67% from two or more races. 1.72% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,465 households out of which 31.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 12.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.40% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 25.70% from 25 to 44, 25.60% from 45 to 64, and 15.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 94.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,417, and the median income for a family was $36,207. Males had a median income of $32,489 versus $18,435 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,899. About 11.90% of families and 15.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.80% of those under age 18 and 17.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Ashdown (county seat) *Foreman *Winthrop Towns *Ogden *Wilton Census-designated place * Yarborough Landing Townships * Arden * Arkinda * Burke * Caney * Cleveland (Wilton) * Franklin (Yarborough Landing) * Jackson (Foreman) * Jeff Davis * Jefferson (Ashdown) * Jewell * Johnson (Ogden) * Lick Creek * Little River (Winthrop) * Red River * Richland * Wallace Notable people *Marion H. Crank, Speaker of the Arkansas House of Representatives, 1963-1964; Democratic gubernatorial nominee, 1968; resided in Foreman, interred there at Holy Cross Cemetery *Jeff Davis (Arkansas governor), Democratic United States Senator from Arkansas and the 20th Governor of the U.S. state of Arkansas See also * List of lakes in Little River County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Little River County, Arkansas * Ashdown School District * Foreman School District References Category:Little River County, Arkansas Category:1867 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1867